Viene con el sol
by Unaflor
Summary: Cuando todo acaba, para Katniss Everdeen ya no quedan muchas razones que hagan que estar allí valga la pena. Excepto, quizás, una. (Peeta/Katniss, Spoilers de Sinsajo). Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Dos cosas muy simples y nada más. La primera es que, y esto no es ninguna novedad para nadie –supongo yo–, nada de lo que ven me pertenece; y la segunda es que esta historia participa en el Reto Enero "En la Pradera" del Foro La Cornucopia. Así que si al final de la lectura decidiste que el fic te gustó lo suficiente como para querer que gane, no dejes de votar por él (desde el Foro "La Cornucopia", votaciones abiertas desde el 27/01 al 5/2) y por los otros fics que participan en el reto, que son muy buenos.

Juro que ya termino con esto, pero no podía hacerlo sin agradecer a Laura Marina Loovegood, quien, muy amablemente, le dio una mirada previa al fic y me ayudó a evitar algunos errores. ¡Muchas gracias por tenerme todos esos kilómetros de paciencia!

* * *

Viene con el sol

No es bueno con la mayoría de las armas, no es un asesino, tampoco un cobarde, no sabe identificar las bayas comestibles de las que no lo son, ni hacer que sus pies dejen de sonar como tambores cuando camina por el bosque. Peeta Mellark no es muchas cosas, pero hay un millón que sí. Katniss las ve en cuanto lo conoce: la mirada intacta de quien nunca ha pasado hambre, las manos de hornear pan, el flequillo un poco sobre el rostro y ese golpe en la mejilla que Katniss cree que debe doler tanto en el cuerpo como en el alma, porque viene de una mano que debería acariciarlo. Puede verlo perfectamente cuando le arroja las hogazas de pan y le salva la vida (por primera vez).

Es gracioso pensar que, siendo buena para ver tantas cosas, a Peeta no lo había visto más que en una ocasión hasta que el tren que tomaron para regresar a casa los dejó sentados en el andén, mirándose las manos y las piedras del camino, todo rodillas y ropa que deja descubierta la piel, y de pronto mirarse y verse, sentir que las heridas que se hacen por debajo de la piel son tan malas como las otras. Y que se había equivocado con Peeta al juzgarlo en los Juegos, eso también. Eso, sobre todo.

Peeta Mellark, el chico del pan al que siempre ha mirado y nunca ha visto, la sombra rubia detrás del escaparate de los pasteles con glaseados de colores que tanto le gustaban a Prim. El de la risa fresca a la salida del colegio, siempre rodeado de amigos y gente que lo quería, pero que no se ofreció a ocupar su lugar el día de la cosecha para salvarlo.  
Si cualquier otro chico hubiera salido seleccionado como tributo en su distrito, ella no estaría allí. No sin Peeta.  
No habría logrado tolerar nada de lo que ha ocurrido, y duda que hubiera durado en la arena sin Peeta para decirle que entrar en la cornucopia a pelear por la mochila del arco no era buena idea, o alejarla de los Profesionales, o recordarle que dejar de ser uno mismo es un juego que no vale la pena jugar.  
Quizás hubiera logrado regresar a casa sin la ayuda de Peeta, pero la aterra pensar en la persona en la que se hubiera convertido sin ese cable a tierra manchado de harina y con olor a canela por hornear galletas. Es porque puede ver cómo son las cosas sin Peeta que se alegra tanto de haberlo tenido a su lado.

Cuando todo acaba ya no hay muchas razones que hagan que estar allí valga la pena.

La cocina es devorada por todas las sombras que se adueñan del suelo y reptan por las paredes desde las esquinas. El fuego apenas sí puede luchar contra todo eso y hacer de la habitación un espacio incluso más diminuto del que suele ser por el día, cuando Sae la Grasienta deja que el sol lo ilumine todo como si estuviera inundándolo de luz, incluso al más pequeño de los rincones que por la noche la oscuridad engulle. El fuego a duras penas sí puede calentar algo, a decir verdad, y Katniss cree que aquello podría ser básicamente una autobiografía.  
La cocina es minúscula y ella intenta no moverse porque durante la noche el chirrido de la mecedora (que se ha convertido en todo el espacio del mundo que está dispuesta a ocupar) es aterrador, y puede despertar a los fantasmas. Katniss Everdeen, la chica que se encogió en su mecedora temblando noche tras noche, símbolo de la rebelión que supone ir hasta su cuarto o no salir de la cocina más que para ir al baño (siempre con las puertas abiertas, porque ha comprobado el horror que representan las puertas cerradas).

No hay muchas razones para casi nada, en realidad. Todo parece estar roto, si es que no lo estaba antes. Piensa en Haymitch, ese montón de agujeros por todos lados, en la forma en que sus labios se aferran al pico de la botella, en cómo su mano siempre se mantiene pegada al mango del cuchillo bajo la almohada mientras duerme; y también en Annie, en su mirada perdida y lejana, en todo lo que le han quitado, y en Johanna apretando los puños para poder enfrentarse al agua de la lluvia, encogida sobre sí misma, vibrante. Todos rotos, agujeros por todos lados y ningún costurero cerca.

Sae la Grasienta viene cada mañana para traer el desayuno. A veces su nieta dice algo que le recuerda a Prim y entonces todo vuelve: su risa, sus ojos, su pelo; el día que en ella pudo ver a Rue, pequeña, diminuta, como un pájaro, y se sintió caer por un torbellino de pena; y también aquel en el que casi queda atrapada del otro lado de la valla del Distrito 12 y Peeta y Haymitch jugaban al ajedrez y la hacían sentir parte de algo enorme, inmenso, uno de esos vínculos que no sabes cuándo se han formado, pero que están allí y explotan en tu rostro, como la complicidad, pero más cálido y derretido. Sí, ese tipo de cosas, allí, en la sala, en la cocina, junto a las escaleras. Por toda la casa. Peeta llevándola a su cuarto en brazos y atiborrándola de galletas con glaseado de colores, Cinna y la seguridad con la que Katniss podía dejarse caer en sus manos, e incluso su equipo de preparación, sus tontas mascotas correteando de acá para allá por toda la casa, con sus polvos de colores y sus peines y sus telas, parloteando sin parar sobre sus fiestas y festines.  
La luz que entra por la ventana juega a desdibujar las sombras que se proyectan sobre las distintas superficies, y entonces Gale aparece sobre la mesa de la cocina, tumbado y con la espalda destruida después de haber sido azotado públicamente en la plaza. No pasan más de diez minutos hasta que Madge, tras haber entregado la medicina para curarlo, desaparece corriendo en la nieve con uno de esos abrigos que la vieja Katniss nunca habría podido permitirse.  
Sae la Grasienta se resigna a que Katniss no reaccione hasta dentro de unas horas y cuando cierra la puerta, Peeta aparece otra vez en la sala, bromea con Prim sobre cabras y caramelos de colores y todo duele tanto que otra vez está arañándose los brazos y llorando sin poder contenerse, hasta que ya no lo hace y entonces no sucede nada. No sucede nada hasta que Sae regresa y la obliga a tomar la sopa. Katniss lo hace porque sabe que Sae no se irá hasta que ella almuerce, y seguramente tiene otras cosas más importantes que hacer, como reinventar la Veta, colaborar con los vecinos, volver a construir todo aquello que con tanta facilidad el presidente Snow ha destruido. Se pregunta si alguno de ellos podrá regresar a la Pradera algún día, volver allí como se volvía antes, de la misma forma. Cree que no.  
Le gustaría saber cómo harán todos para reconstruir sus vidas, pero teme que respondan que eso no es posible, por eso es que no va a preguntarlo.

No hay muchas razones para nada y la primavera ya está por allí dando vueltas. Los gansos de Haymitch hacen mucho ruido por la mañana y luego se callan. A Katniss le gustan porque penetran en su sueño de las nueve de la mañana pero no se meten en él, y así le hacen saber que todo ese remolino de muerte y fuego es sólo otra de sus pesadillas.  
Esa mañana lo que la despierta no son los gansos a las nueve de la mañana, son las palas. Entonces Peeta. Peeta y sus flores bajo la ventana, como si fueran un sinfín de dientes de león, de futuros posibles y transitables; Peeta, bañado en sudor, con las mejillas y la frente coloradas por el esfuerzo; Peeta, que le dice que el Dr. Aurelius no lo dejó abandonar el Capitolio hasta ayer y suena exactamente como si estuviera diciendo _lamento llegar tarde; _Peeta, que lo llena todo de flores por Prim, como ella lo ha hecho por Rue en la arena. Peeta, para recordarle que están allí y respiran, que hay un juego que todavía pueden jugar, y en ese, el que te hagan daño es sólo una posibilidad, no una regla. Peeta, las manos llenas de pintura amarilla, el cabello desordenado y las flores que se han quedado enganchadas en su ropa, lo más parecido al sol que Katniss ha visto en mucho tiempo. Peeta, que viene con el olor a pan recién horneado y siempre deja las ventanas abiertas de su casa; Peeta, que le insiste casi todos los días para que llame al Dr. Aurelius hasta que Katniss lo hace; Peeta, que lo inunda todo del olor a pintura fresca y a galletas decoradas con flores de colores. Peeta, el que de los tres parecía el más débil es el que ahora los despabila un poco, corre tras los gansos y los alimenta y les pone nombres (cada cual más ridículo que el anterior), los saca a ella y a Haymitch de sus casas, los pone en marcha, a hacer algo, a hacer cualquier cosa. Y de algún modo funciona.

La idea es suya. Al principio Peeta la mira asombrado y Katniss sabe exactamente lo que está pensando: que será como hacer purgar una herida, así de doloroso, y que es un progreso. No de los pequeños, exactamente.  
Haymitch no participa en casi nada, pero de vez en cuando se deja caer por la Pradera y hace algún comentario sobre Katniss, la chica que planta prímulas. No lo dice así, en realidad. No se anima a nombrar nada que traiga a Prim a la superficie, pero lo mismo hace alguna que otra broma inocente y les lleva a veces el almuerzo, o acude deseando que Peeta haya preparado pan saborizado, que es su favorito.  
De alguna manera empiezan a llegar más. Traen manzanas y jarras de agua fresca. A veces queso de cabra o leche, incluso fresas. Algunos no traen nada más que palas y regaderas, y todos trabajan en silencio y comparten sus cosas, porque de alguna manera la Pradera es un lugar al que todos deben volver, y nadie puede hacerlo solo. Es algo que deben hacer, por Madge y por todos los demás que ahora viven allí, debajo de toda esa tierra que día a día va cubriendo el gran agujero al que solían llamar la Pradera.

Tapan agujeros, plantan las semillas que Peeta consigue (probablemente del Capitolio, pero a nadie le importa realmente), remueven la tierra, riegan los sitios donde creen que han plantado las flores. Convierten todo ese espacio marrón en amarillo prímula.  
Katniss deja que Peeta haga la mayoría de las cosas, porque a ella se le da fatal, y se sienta a su lado a observarlo atentamente. Para compensar lo inútil que se siente entonces, utiliza las tardes para cazar y recolectar lo que llevará al otro día para compartir con todos los que vayan a trabajar.  
Como con Rue, todo esto que hacen no devolverá a Prim o a Madge a la vida, pero es un monumento necesario, una forma de gritar que no son indiferentes a lo que sucedió, que los recuerdan y sus muertes no han sido en vano, que siguen luchando, incluso ahora que la lucha consiste en conciliar el sueño por la noche o en encontrar la fuerza para salir de la cama por la mañana.

No es fácil. Tropiezan un millón de veces. Incluso hay que echar la puerta de Haymitch abajo una vez, y todo acaba en una lluvia de botellas de vidrio y en un alboroto de picos y plumas blancas hasta que deben huir de los gansos, que se han encolerizado y los picotean a todos. Con Buttercup regresa la vieja cama, en la que tantas veces había dormido con Prim y que la hace llorar a medianoche, cuando el sol de Peeta ya no está por ningún lado y sólo unas pocas estrellas se pueden ver a través de la ventana. Las noches son especialmente aterradoras y algunas mañanas levantarse hace que llegar a la Mansión Presidencial y asesinar al difunto presidente Snow sea tan difícil como sumar dos y dos.  
Tropiezan y se levantan. Lo hacen todo el tiempo e incluso pareciera que ya saben dónde caer cuando caen.

El día que todos sienten que ha concluido el trabajo en la Pradera hay sol. En algún momento todas esas flores brotarán y les recordarán que se puede seguir adelante. Es entonces que le sujeta la mano, y Peeta le aprieta ligeramente los dedos.

De alguna forma espera que él llegue a ella, que la proteja de tanta oscuridad, que simplemente esté allí, llenándolo todo con su presencia. Y llega. Una noche Peeta aparece en el umbral de su puerta, y se miran tanto tiempo que en algún momento las horas dejan de correr porque aunque se desdoblaran no alcanzarían a cubrir el lapso que dura esa única mirada. Peeta Mellark no es muchas cosas, pero hay un sinfín que sí. Es la posibilidad de un futuro, es el motor que la arrastra de la cama por la mañana hasta la Pradera, es la certeza de que elegiría morir a matar, es una mirada que no se agota nunca, es fuerza incluso allí donde sólo hay cansancio. Peeta Mellark está hecho del mismo material que todo aquello que es noble y bueno, y él debería haber sido el héroe de la historia, no ella que siempre lo hecha todo a perder y ya no sabe cómo empezar a coser tantos agujeros. Peeta Mellark, gran aguja e hilo.

Aparece y se miran y el primer paso parece inabarcable hasta que Peeta descubre que es más posible de lo que creían, y se tumba a su lado, le besa la frente y se duermen pensando en que por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien les cuida los sueños. Peeta viene con el sol a su habitación esa noche, venciendo todas las sombras.

-Sin pesadillas, ¿real o no?

-Real.

Katniss no puede nombrar muchas razones por las cuales vivir vale la pena, pero tiene una, y viene con el sol.


End file.
